


Common love isn't for us

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noah and Dan 'connect' across the miles during quarantine. Quick and dirty.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Common love isn't for us

Dan walks into the bedroom, freshly showered. He has a towel on, low on his hips. His hair is hanging in damp ringlets around his forehead. His skin is pink and glowing, both from the steam of the shower and the creamy lavender lotion he has rubbed all over his body. He walks to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine and returns to the bedroom. He lays across the bed, legs crossed at the ankle. He boots up his laptop and looks at the time. He smiles. Noah's virtual session with his trainer should be over in a few minutes. This is the third time they have done this after one of Noah's training sessions. It would have been the fourth time, but she got home and they had to cut it short. The thing is, Noah is all hyped up and energetic and sweaty after he works out. The first time Dan happened to catch him right as the session ended and it was the best orgasm Dan had since, well, since Valentines day when Noah was here during his tour and they fucked all night in every room in his new house. After the second time when Noah called him up after a workout, they decided this was the best time for them to connect. The endorphins, the sweat, the energy thrumming between them. It was a perfect storm of want. Dan couldn't wait. His body was practically vibrating with anticipation. 

He takes a sip of wine. He opens the bedside table and pulls out his favorite Japanese lube. He reaches under his towel and strokes himself a couple of times. Just to get himself ready. All of a sudden Redmond jumps up on the bed and runs over to him. 'Red', he shrieks, 'I almost dropped my wine. Red, c'mon, in your bed. Go to your bed now. Daddy needs some privacy please.' Dan pushes gently at Red and he gets the hint and grunts and jumps off the bed. Dan can feel the waves of discontent and taken offense rolling off his dog.

He's just settling into place again when the computer buzzes and there is Noah's sweaty, beautiful face and, whoa, his sweaty beautiful body. Noah is standing in his basement without a shirt on and his gym shorts leaving little to the imagination. His overgrown curls are dripping and falling over his forehead. He is drinking a bottle of water and Dan's mouth drops open as he watches his throat move, watches his mouth around the rim of the bottle. Noah finishes with the bottle and throws it on the floor and turns to Dan and smiles. 'Hi gorgeous'. He wipes the sweat off his chest and neck with his discarded t shirt and throws that on the floor too. 'You ready for me?'. Dan's dick is already showing interest under the towel at the sight of his boyfriend. He runs his hand down his chest and over the towel. 'I'm ready baby, are you?' Noah laughs and points down at his shorts. 'What do you think?' 'Dan licks his lips. 'Are you alone?' Noah sits down in the reclining chair and nods. 'Completely alone in the house. For once.' He reaches into the pocket of the chair and pulls out the same Japanese lube Dan is holding in his hand. 'Why don't you let me see you Daniel? I've been thinking about you all day. Take the towel off please.' Noah says this all in a low deep voice, in that tone that makes Dan practically cum as quick as a teenage boy seeing a naked girl for the first time. Dan pulls the towel off quickly and Noah takes a breath. 'Jesus Dan, I could come right now just looking at you. Don't even have to touch myself. Your body is just, it's perfect.' Dan laughs, he knows this isn't true. Maybe 15 years ago and 15 pounds ago. Noah sees him even across the miles. 'I mean it. It's just everything about it. Your hair, your jaw, your stubble." He stops for a second and lowers his shorts throwing them on the ground. He palms himself through his dark gray boxer briefs. 'Your chest is unreal. The first time you let me touch it, rub my hands through the curly hair, suck on your nipples, I almost fucking cried. I have never felt anything like it in my life.' Noah's words act as a physical caress. He knows what Dan needs to get worked up. He needs Noah to tell him how much he wants him. He needs to hear it. 'Noah, more please. Tell me more.' Dan watches as Noah shimmies out of his damp boxer briefs, which he also leaves on the floor. Dan somehow finds that a turn on as well. Noah is such a fucking boy, so filthy. He is already hard, the tip of his dick glistening with precum, which Noah is using as he slowly rubs up and down his dick. Dan licks his lips again. 'You look so good honey, keep touching yourself. Pretend it's my hand. I know how you like it'. Dan starts to uncap the lube. Noah has one hand on his right nipple, now pink and hard and glistening with lube and sweat and precum, the other hand is jacking himself. 'Dan, Dan, I really want your dick in my mouth. I can't wait to suck you again. I can't wait.' Noah is pulling more frantically at his dick now, he takes his hand from his nipples and pours more lube in it. Dan is watching Noah half laying back in his recliner, the recliner that Dan fucked him on the last time he was in Toronto, while a dinner party was winding down in the dining room, Dan pulled Noah into the basement and fucked him into the chair so hard, he could barely walk back upstairs. Dan pulls himself back into the present to see Noah writhing on the screen. 'Dan, I want to see you fuck yourself, can you do that for me baby? Can you stick Fiona up your ass and pretend it's me? ' I want to see it.' Noah is slowing down, because he wants to last, wants to get off watching Dan stick that huge purple dildo in his ass. Dan practically falls off the bed reaching for the nightstand. He opens the top drawer and pulls out Fiona. He names all his toys after 80's and 90's divas and it is even more of a turn on that Noah knows their names and has a favorite. Noah never judges him. He takes everything Dan offers to him of himself and enthusiastically goes along for the ride. 

Noah's hard as a rock, so he is trying to calm himself down, but watching Dan prep himself for Fiona is not helping him. He's on the edge. He's sweating and panting and seeing Dan finger himself while moaning is the hottest thing he has ever seen. Dan has two fingers inside himself. 'I wish these were your fingers baby, so thick. They fit me perfectly. They open me up so good.' Noah is trying to keep in his whimpers, but it's difficult. 'God, you look so good doing that, you look so fucking good.' Are you ready for me yet baby? You ready for my dick? I'm so fucking hard for you.' Dan knows he could use a little more prep, but Noah's driving him fucking crazy. 'Are you ready Noah, are you ready to stick your big dick in me?' 'I'm always ready to fuck you. Always.' Noah watches as Dan takes the dildo, sorry, Fiona, and after slathering it in lube, slowly, oh so slowly, starts to fuck himself with it. Noah at the point is rendered nonverbal. He jerks himself frantically, moaning Dan's name, his entire body feels like it's vibrating. He hears Dan calling his name and knows he is about to go over the edge. 'Noah, oh my God, fuck me, fuck me harder Noah.' Dan feels like he is about to have a heart attack. He feels so overcome with something, in his entire body, like he can't breathe. He works the dildo inside him, imaging Noah's thick cock, imagining the next time they might be able to do this in person. 'Noah, I cant wait until it's you. I want to feel you inside me.' It's then that Noah finally lets go. He feels his orgasm hit him like an earthquake. It overtakes his entire body. He's shaking and writhing and working his dick. He feels like it's never ending. He hears Dan follow him right after, moaning and calling his name. His breathy beautiful moans, unlike any voice he has ever heard before, make his body tremble through the aftershocks.

As his body starts to come down from the high and he feels he can breath again, he looks at the screen and smiles. 'I miss you so much.' Dan was laying back on the bed, totally drained. He looked over and saw Noah was the same, reclining way back in the chair, sweaty naked body completely relaxed. 'I miss you too.' They lay like that for awhile, staring dopily and sex-dumb and mumbling endearments to one another. Dan doesn't know if it is five minutes or five hours until he hears an alarm go off and groans, grabbing his phone. 'Dammit. I have to get ready for a meeting. Can I call you later tonight? Maybe around 9:00 your time?' He sits up on the bed and looks around for the towel, wrapping it around him. 'The Advocate wants us to do a live interview for Pride month, we have to discuss it. I'm. I'm not sure if restrictions will be gone by the middle of June, but maybe?' Noah pulls himself into a sitting position and throws on his t-shirt that was laying on the floor. 'Call me later and we will talk about it. I hope I don't have to wait another month to see you.' Dan looks down and his mouth quirks into one of his half smiles. His voice goes breathy, as it usually does for Noah. 'I'll talk to you later. I love you.' Noah smiles. 'I love you too.' Noah gets up from the chair and Dan admires the view, too small t-shirt with no pants. Noah realizes and reaches for his gym shorts, chuckling. 

He is about to sign off when Dan interrupts.' Oh and Noah'. Dan waits a beat until Noah is looking at him. 'Please wear a mask when you are outside.' Noah looks down and grimaces and looks up again. "I will Dan.' Dan frowns at him. 'You fucking better.' They smile at each other and end the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Physical by Dua Lipa
> 
> Dedicated to she who knows


End file.
